


“If you don’t kiss me, I’ll slit your fucking throat.” ~Soldier: 76

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“If you don’t kiss me, I’ll slit your fucking throat.” ~Soldier: 76

Your body was sore and covered in bruises from the night before. Soldier wanted to have his way with you, but you wouldn’t let him get in so much as a kiss. Usually he was able to overpower you, however that night out seemed to take a toll on his energy. So after what seemed like an hour of struggling, he finally let you be.   
But now you were in the same position. He’d be home soon and he’d want you again. You pray that your strength won’t fail you as you hear heavy footsteps outside your door.   
He was covered in sweat and blood, the strong metallic scent of it radiating from his body. That familiar anger that lay beyond his mask bore into you as he stepped into the light of your room. Already, he was shirtless, but to your surprised he was clothed below his waist which gave you a small tinge of hope. If you pleas had been answered, he wasn’t expecting much of you tonight.   
The rough tough of his hand caused you to release a small shriek, swallowed by the gag around your mouth. He began to rub circles on your skin with his thumb, staring down at you maliciously.   
There was a long pause and prolonged tension before he spoke, his gravely voice sounding especially sinister tonight, “Look at me.”  
You shifted your eyes to met where you could only assume his were behind the visor. If his expression changed, you couldn’t tell as he continued the circular motion on your body. You made a muffled request underneath your gag to remove it, which somehow he understood and freed your wet mouth.   
“You know the deal.”  
And you did, the first night he took off your gag he made it very clear. When he wants it off, he wants to hear your voice. When he wants it on, he wants you to shut the fuck up. Both of those scenarios showing you no mercy to what he does to your body. Regardless, you give him a weak nod and reply, “Yes, sir.”  
“No fighting tonight?” he remarks as he trails his fingers to your waist, meeting a pull of hesitation almost as if on cue, “Spoke too soon.”   
He lifted you from the bed with ease, you began to raise your legs in resistance but your sore muscles prevented you from doing much. Something you wish you hadn’t done, you knew at that moment he detected what you hoped he wouldn’t. Now you didn’t stand a chance against him.   
Pinning your legs down with his stronger one, he readjusted you on the bed to make himself more comfortable. He placed a firm hand on your cheeks, “Don’t make this difficult,” leaning closer to you, he tightened his grip as his voice grew hoarse and stern, “Kiss me.”  
You raised your chin to escape his grasp, but it quickly returned stronger than before, “Kiss me, fucking kiss me!”  
Light sobs escaped your mouth as you continued to move your head away from his approaching lips. And in a last ditch effort to control you, he increase the weight of his body on your legs and placed his strong hand on your throat, “If you don’t kiss me, I’ll slit your fucking throat.”  
Your body began to shake with your sobs when his lips fell onto yours. He took no time slipping his tongue into your open mouth, concealing your cries. The weight on your legs was relieved and he lifted his hand from your throat though he still kept a steady one cupping your cheeks.   
He pulled away with a sigh as he lifted himself from your face, “That’s better…” lifting his head back slightly but still with you in his field of vision, he lowered a hand to work on his belt, “keep it up.”


End file.
